The Frog Prince, A Drarry Fairytale
by Onaxe
Summary: Story based on the Grimm Fairytale, 'The Frog Prince'. Harry/Draco. SLASH.


A/n: This story is based on 'The Frog Prince', but most know the tale better as 'The Princess and the Frog'. The original tale is **_very_**different from the Disney version.

The Frog Prince

The golden snitch glinted brightly in the morning sunlight as Draco tossed it into the air, catching it deftly with one hand. Though the magic that made it fly had long since faded, Draco still held onto the snitch for it's sentimental value. It was one of his most treasured possessions, polished at least once a day to keep it looking brand new.

Humming as he strolled across the manor grounds, Draco headed for his favourite part of his mother's rose garden; where the bushes were tall enough to hide him from clear view of the Manor windows, ringing a large lily pond with a swan statue that spurted water from it's beak in the centre.

He perched on the low stone wall that edged the pond, something Narcissa had made sure was constructed after Draco persisted to fall into the filthy water when he was younger, despite her precautionary spells. He gave a small smile at the memory, idly tossing the snitch in the air again.

"You'll drop that if you're not careful," a voice croaked.

Draco jumped, startled. He swore as he fumbled to catch the snitch, only to have it slip past his fingers and fall into the pond with a 'plop'.

"I did warn you," the voice croaked again, sounding amused.

"Who said that? Come out where I can see you," Draco demanded, his wand drawn as he looked around, seeing no-one.

"Down here," the voice told him.

Frowning, Draco followed the sound of the voice. His eyes fell upon a large, green frog with black spots squatting on one of the larger lily pads floating on the pond. The frog tilted it's big, ugly head, eyeing him with surprisingly bright, green eyes.

Covering his face with one hand, Draco shook his head. "Please tell me the toad didn't just speak to me," he pleaded, wearily.

"I'm a frog, and no such luck I'm afraid," the frog replied, hopping from it's perch on the lily pad to squat on the wall beside Draco.

"What, are you an Animagus or something?" Draco asked, though he'd never heard of a wizard being able to retain their ability to speak once shifted into their animal form.

"Something like that," the frog replied. It looked down at the water where the snitch had fallen in. "I can retrieve your snitch back for you if you wish, but you have to promise me something in return."

Draco scowled at the ugly amphibian. "I don't need your help. I can get it back myself," he snapped, pointing his wand at the water.

"That won't work you know," the frog told him. Draco ignored it.

_"Accio snitch!_" he cast, eyeing the pond in confusion when nothing happened. His scowl deepened as he turned to the frog, the tilt of it's head saying a clear, 'I-told-you-so'. "All right, why didn't that work? What did you do?"

"Oh sure, blame the frog," it replied in an annoyed tone. "I didn't do anything. There's a protective ward surrounding the water. It repels magic, as well as small children apparently."

Sighing, Draco half-heartedly cursed his mother's over-protective nature. Kneeling on the ground, he leant over the wall to peer into the murky water, but was unable to spot any glint of gold within the depths.

"Fine!" Draco snapped, defeated. "What do you want me to promise?"

There was a pause before the frog answered. "Promise me that you'll let me dine off your plate and let me sleep in your bed as your companion."

Draco gaped at the frog in horror. "You disgusting little pervert of a toad!" he exclaimed. "There's no way in hell that you're sharing my food or my bed!"

"Then you'll never get your snitch back," the frog replied instantly. "It's your choice."

Draco hesitated. He still remembered when his father had presented him with the snitch on his seventh birthday, a rare smile on his proud features at Draco's ecstatic shouts of glee. Later that day, he'd allowed Draco to fly with him on his broom, chasing after the snitch until late in the evening. It was one of Draco's most precious memories of his father.

"Okay, you win," he agreed, reluctantly.

The frog eyed him for a moment. "Promise on your wand," it demanded.

Annoyed, Draco slapped his wand down on the stone wall, hovering his left hand over it whilst his right covered his heart. "I promise on this wand that I will let this frog dine off my plate and sleep in my bed as my companion."

Apparently satisfied, the frog leapt off the wall and dived into the water, vanishing from sight. Draco waited for a few minutes, twirling his wand impatiently before the frog finally re-emerged, the golden snitch held within it's mouth.

Swinging it's head, the frog tossed the snitch at Draco, who caught it easily. Grimacing, he wiped off the excess water and frog slime before slipping the snitch into the safety of his pocket.

"Wait, take me back with you!" the frog cried, hopping out of the pond after Draco as he started walking back to the Manor.

"Not a chance," Draco said, ignoring the frog as it slowly fell behind.

"But you promised-"

"I promised that I'd let you eat off my plate and share my bed," Draco interrupted. "I never said anything about carrying you anywhere. If you can't make it back to the Manor by yourself, that's your problem not mine."

Draco ignored the frog's croaks of protest as he walked away, glad he didn't have to share his bed with the disgusting creature. After all, there was no way a little frog like that could make it all the way back to the Manor by itself, so Draco wouldn't have to worry about keeping his promise.

* * *

><p>By the next morning, Draco had completely forgotten about the incident with the frog. He was just settling down at the dining table with his mother, about to dig into his scrambled eggs and smoked salmon when a loud crash came from the foyer.<p>

Both he and Narcissa shot to their feet, wands drawn at the ready. It wasn't the first time since Lucius' death that an intruder had managed to break through the wards surrounding the grounds, but the house-elves were normally able to stop them before they managed to breach the Manor itself.

"Finny!" Narcissa yelled. There was a sharp crack as an agitated looking house-elf appeared in the room, tugging anxiously at it's large floppy ears. "What's all the noise about? Has someone broken in?"

"There is being a visitor for Young Master Malfoy," Finny squeaked, hopping from foot to foot as the shrieks of various house-elves filtered into the room. "He is demanding we lets him in, even though Finny is telling him Young Master Draco shan't be seeing anyone until after he has had his breakfast."

Draco exchanged a bewildered look with his mother, steeling himself and gathering what little courage he had before venturing out of the dining room into the foyer to deal with this unwelcome 'visitor'.

He came to an immediate halt upon seeing, not a wizard, but the very frog he had all but forgotten from the day before, easily avoiding the house-elves attempting to catch it as it hopped around the room.

Spinning on his heel, Draco quickly fled into the dining room, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it with a muttered, "_Colloportus_."

"Goodness, Draco," Narcissa breathed, a hand resting daintily over her collarbone. "By the way you're acting, I would almost believe it were a troll out there demanding to see you."

"No, Mother, not a troll," Draco replied, lightly. "It's actually only a frog."

Narcissa stared at him, mystified. "What does a frog want with you?"

About to reply, Draco leapt away from the door when someone began to knock loudly on the other side. "Let me in, Malfoy, and keep the promise you made to me on your wand!" He heard the frog croak through the wood.

Draco gave Narcissa a sheepish look as her expression turned stern. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, what exactly is it talking about?"

"I, er, dropped my snitch in the pond and the frog retrieved it for me in exchange for a couple of promises," Draco explained, feeling foolish.

Narcissa sighed as she sat back down, giving Draco a tired look. "Let it in, Draco," she told him.

"But Mother-" Draco started to protest.

"If you had just given it your word, then yes, I might have agreed with your actions. But you promised it on your wand, Draco," Narcissa explained. "Such promises are not to be taken lightly as you risk your very magic if you break your word. Let the frog in, Draco, and do whatever it is you promised."

Scowling, Draco reluctantly opened the door, sneering at the frog as it hopped into the room and followed him to the dining table.

"Pick me up and put me on the table so I can eat off your plate," the frog instructed.

"I'm not touching you, you slimy, disgusting-"

"Draco," Narcissa warned, cutting off his rant. "Do as it asks."

Face contorted in clear disgust, Draco lifted the frog up from the floor, holding it at arms length before quickly depositing it on the table, wiping his hands clean on his napkin. The frog helped itself to Draco's breakfast, eating the majority since Draco was reluctant to eat anything the slimy little creature may have touched, lest he catch some sort of horrible disease.

"I'm full and tired now, Malfoy. Take me to bed," the frog ordered, rubbing it's stomach with a satisfied croak that sounded suspiciously like a burp.

"Take you to bed? It's only ten in the morning! I've only been awake for half an hour!" Draco exclaimed in protest.

"Yes, but _I'm_ tired _now,_" the frog insisted. "Take me to bed."

Draco took a breath to refuse, but let it out in a huff when Narcissa shot him a warning look over the rim of her china cup. "All right, _fine_, you repulsive thing."

Picking the frog up gingerly between two fingers, Draco carried the ugly thing up the stairs to his bedroom, dropping it non too gently on the end of his bed.

"Green sheets," it commented as he proceeded to wipe his hands clean on a conjured cloth. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Just try not to get too much slime on them," Draco warned, heading for the door. "I'm going out."

"Malfoy," the frog called out after him. "You promised to _share_ the bed with me, remember?"

Draco turned to the frog with a look of disbelief. "You're joking."

"Well, if you really want to break your promise, that's up to you," the frog said, turning it's head so it was eyeing Draco with only one beady green eye. "I'll just have to tell Narcissa that you refused to keep your word."

Draco gaped at the audacity of the frog before he flung his hands up in the air with a growl of frustration. "Fine, whatever! Merlin's beard, I don't even care any more!"

Pulling his robes off over his head, Draco tossed them to one side, making quick work of the buttons to his shirt before shrugging it off and flinging it to join his robes. His hands went to the laces that tied the front of his trousers when he noticed the frog was watching him strip a little too eagerly.

"What are you looking at, you slimy pervert?" Draco snapped, deciding to leave his trousers on, despite the fact he usually slept in his boxers. The intentness in which the frog was watching him made him feel uncomfortable.

"You," the frog replied, hopping out of the way as Draco slipped under the covers and settled into a comfortable position.

"Toad," Draco grumbled, feeling grumpy over the fact he was being forced to go to bed in the middle of the day like a misbehaving toddler.

"Malfoy," the frog called, hesitating when Draco didn't answer. "Malfoy!"

Draco turned onto his side so his back was facing the annoying amphibian, pulling the covers over his head in an attempt to block out its croaking voice.

"Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfo~y!"

"For the love of Salazar, what?" Draco snarled, flinging the covers away as he sat upright to glare at the ugly frog.

"Lift me up onto your pillow, it looks softer."

With that, the last of Draco's patience vanished. Completely forgetting his revulsion over touching the slimy creature, he picked up the frog with both hands and threw it as hard as he could at the far wall.

Before it could hit, a loud 'pop' resounded through the air followed by a blinding flash of purple light. Draco cried out in surprise, wincing in pain as he covered his eyes with his hands a moment too late.

"Bloody hell, it worked!"

Draco froze, immediately recognising that voice. Slowly he lowered his hands, finding none other than Harry Potter slumped awkwardly against the far wall of his bedroom. He was staring at his hands in amazement as though he'd never seen them before.

"Potter?" Draco asked in astonishment.

Blinking, Potter looked up at his name, his face splitting into a wide, and slightly insane looking, grin.

"I knew you'd be the one!" he exclaimed, using the wall for support as he unsteadily got to his feet.

"The one? What are you talking- what are you doing?" Draco asked warily, inching back as Potter stalked towards him, an unsettling glint in his bright green eyes.

"The one to break my curse," Potter explained, crawling onto the bed and pinning Draco to the mattress before he could escape. "I got on the bad side of a fairy a few months ago. She told me that only someone who could touch me without feeling any sense of disgust would be able to break the spell."

"That's only because you were annoying the hell out of me!" Draco retorted, struggling and failing to escape Potter's hold. "Damn it, Potter! Let me go!"

"Not a chance," Potter replied, grinning broadly. "Not until I exact a little revenge."

Draco swore, attempting to dislodge Potter's grip by flipping him over, but the man was stronger than him, no doubt thanks to his years working as an Auror. Giving up, Draco fell still, glaring up at Potter in defeat. "Fine, do your worst, Potter," he challenged.

"Oh, I plan to do far better than that, Malfoy," Potter breathed, leaning down until their faces were bare inches apart.

Draco's eyes widened, only realising what Potter intended to do a second before their lips met. The kiss was gentle and tender, a sweet caress of skin on skin. The simple touch was all it took to set Draco's soul alight; his heart pounding and blood boiling, leaving him aching for more as Potter all too soon broke the kiss and pulled away.

"Potter," he breathed.

Potter smiled down gently at him, freeing Draco from his tight hold. Before he could pull away, Draco grabbed hold of the back of Potter's neck and dragged him back down into another kiss. Potter made a muffled noise of surprise, but quickly melted into his touch, the kiss searing and passionate, holding all the fire that the first had lacked.

Their tongues tangled together and Potter slipped a hand down Draco's chest to skirt the waistband of his trousers. Draco groaned in approval, arching under his touch as Potter's fingers went to the laces that held together the front of his trousers.

Potter barely had time to tug at the string when the bedroom door swung wide open, crashing against the wall with a loud bang. Narcissa burst into the room, her wand drawn at the ready, pausing with a blank expression on her face when she saw Harry Potter pinning her half-naked son to the bed.

"Mr. Potter, what exactly do you think you are you doing to my son?" she asked, her deceptively light tone doing nothing to distract from the menacing way in which she twirled her wand, or the dangerous gleam that had appeared in her eyes.

"Er..." Potter replied intelligibly. Draco buried his face into his shoulder, smothering the embarrassed and slightly hysterical fits of laughter that were threatening to burst from his mouth.

"I must warn you that, depending on your answer, you risk losing a precious body part," Narcissa threatened, her eyes narrowed.

Potter paled and Draco rolled his eyes. "Mother, please. This is Harry Potter you're talking to. Gryffindor Golden Boy, Hero of the Wizarding World and all that rot, remember?"

"That's right," Potter agreed quickly after Draco pinched him. "I assure you, Mrs. Malfoy, that my intentions towards your son are purely noble."

Draco shut his eyes in misery with a groan as Narcissa let out an uncharacteristic squeal of delight.

"Oh, this is wonderful news!" she gushed, before suddenly gasping. "But there is so much to do! There's the invitations, floral arrangements, the cake, the venue - oh, but of course you'll be having it here, won't you, Harry dear?"

Potter blinked at her, clearly dumbfounded. "Er-"

"Of course you will," she interrupted, waving her hand dismissively in the air. "Then there's the music, the guests, the doves-"

"Doves?" Draco exclaimed, bewildered. "I'm not having doves!"

"What ceremony would be complete without the doves? Honestly, Draco. You're lucky I'm here to help you. If everything goes to plan, the wedding will happen by the end of the month!"

"Wedding?" Potter repeated, clearly puzzled as Draco shoved him off to chase after Narcissa who had quickly bustled out of the room muttering about orchestra's and roses. "What wedding?"

"Our wedding, if you don't hurry up and help me stop her, Potter! You idiot!" Draco yelled back. "Noble intentions my arse!"


End file.
